The present invention refers to a radiation-permeable body support usuable as a part of the reclining surface in a patient's couch intended for use in radiation therapy. It consists of a frame having a transparent stringing whereby a central transverse beam of the frame is provided which divides the support into two supporting surfaces.
This body support is used instead of a portion of the normal reclining surface if the part of the body of a patient has to be treated by radiation directly as well as from the bottom side of the reclining surface during a single treatment cycle. For this purpose, usually a radiation source. e.g. an X-ray emitting apparatus is used which is displaceable in a vertical plane along a circular path.
The supporting surfaces have to be transparent in order to enable the treatment ray to be aligned to a treatment area optically outlined on the body portion and made visible by means of a pilot light in order to put the operator into a position to correct the alignment of the treatment ray if the patient changes its position unpredictably